Alec Hardison
You're still a geek. ~ Sophie Devereaux Age of the geek, baby! ~ Alec Hardison History Growing up in the foster system, Alec Hardison knows two things: computers and technology. A geek of the first order, Hardison (as he is usually called) handles the team's electronics and monitors the team's communications through modified conductive Earbuds. He also modified the team's cellphones, which the team can use for a variety uses. While not a grifter like Sophie, as a hacker (and through his foster grandmother), Hardison has developed excellent social engineering skills. Always quick with a joke or snide remark, his somewhat lack of maturity has caused the team problems, but he always comes through in the clutch. Hardison's natural charm allows him to get along easy with most people. His relationships with team vary. He has special relationships with two members of his team. With Eliot Spencer, it's more of a friendly rivalry similar to that of brothers. With Parker, it's more akin to a crush. Whether Parker truly reciprocates remains to be seen. Hardison is not to be underestimated whether in cyberspace or the real world. It is through Hardison's expertise that Leverage Consulting & Associates gains the technologies around the Earbuds and the Cell Phones. Hardison is also the handler of the Black Van or Lucille. Skills *Hacking *Electronics *Social engineering *Limited Pickpocketing skills (while the team was held prisoner inside a hospital, Hardison was able to lift a cell phone from one of the doctors, he was also able to use a claw to lift two sets of car keys from a U.S. Marshall's pocket.) *A pedestrian appreciation for art, as he is an amateur painter, but confesses that he is not well versed in "Dead Guy Art". *Improvisation, Hardison was an attendee of Second City in Chicago. *Plays the violin. *Grifting Weaknesses *Lack of maturity and focus *Overconfidence *Completely useless with firearms *While Hardison can throw a punch or two, he is the least physical of the men on the Leverage Team. He is even out matched by Parker. Relationships with Other Characters Overall Hardison's overconfidence comes out in Season 3 as gains experience with the team. He is unique in the sense that he is put into multiple situations where he had to be a thief (Parker) and a grifter (Sophie). This leads him to believe he is ready for the next level, planning for his own crew. Parker Hardison often works closest with Parker, as their two skill sets compliment one another. As a result, Hardison has developed a crush on Parker. Parker is either ignorant or oblivious to this (In "The Stork Job", he expressed some of his feelings toward her in the description of the Leverage Team, "We're more than just a team." In "The First David Job", she makes out with Hardison to elude physical security, which leaves him even more confused as to her relationship, as she never mentions it again.) Sophie Devereaux Sophie is a teammate to Hardison. It is clear to him that she and Nathan have a deeper relationship so he respects her as much as he respects Nathan. Nathan Ford As the team leader, Hardison respects Nathan, as much as a son respects his father. Given that Hardison really didn't know his father, this relationship is important to him. When Nathan rebukes Hardison in "The Mile High Job", Hardison is challenged, which eventually helps him save the day. In "The Nigerian Job", Hardison is quick to realize that Nathan is a good influence on him. Eliot Spencer At first, Hardison and Eliot are combative, as both of their disciplines are opposite to the other. (Hardison is the covert backdoor electronic type, while Eliot is the physical and less subversive operative.) Eventually, the two see the need for the other, and when they work together, good things happen. This does not reduce their sibling-like rivalry through. In this case, Eliot often takes the role of the older brother. Notable Episodes Season 1 * "The Nigerian Job" * "The Mile High Job" Season 2 * "The Three Days of the Hunter Job" * "The Ice Man Job" Season 3 * "The Scheherazade Job" Trivia * According to Sterling's people, Hardison is wanted in Iceland. * His personal vehicle is a Black Hundai Genesis sedan, it is equipped with GPS tracking. * After Leverage Consulting & Associates moved to Boston, Hardison frequently used a van which he named Lucille. It was destroyed in the episode "The Three Strikes Job" as a diversion. Afterward, he was very mad at Nate, saying that he killed Lucille. * Has a residence in Chicago which was used initially by the Leverage Team as a base of operations in "The Nigerian Job". * Instead of going to the Prom, Hardison hacked into the Bank of Iceland, to pay for his Nana's medical bills. (This is probably why he is wanted there.) * Has been confused by fans for being the tailback for the Nebraska Cornhuskers. * Is religious but is non-denominational. * Has a dog named Megabyte. * Played violin until he was 14, then he picked up computers. * Has aspirations to run his own crew. Links * http://www.tnt.tv/series/leverage/characters/?contentId=41356 Hardison